Shi Xing
|-|Normal= |-|Immortal Phoenix= Summary Shi Xing is the true son of Tian and the former Great God of the Ferocious Affiliation. He currently wields the Immortal Phoenix and is cursed by High Priest Xin Yue Kui. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B |''' 7-A''' likely higher Name: Shi Xing Origin: Feng Shen Ji Gender: Male Age: 200+ years Classification: God, Former Great God of the Ferocious Affiliation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled hand-to-hand fighter, can summon spiritual wolves, regeneration (Mid-High), immortality (Type 1 and 3, see Mark of Death below for details), Resurrection via Mark of Death and the Immortal Phoenix | Can generate heat and fire, flight, can spread feathers as an attack or to form huge wings, limited reactive evolution via the Immortal Phoenix Attack Potency: City Level '''via powerscaling to Tian Wu ' | '''Mountain Level '(Defeated Huang Long after many deaths, becoming more powerful after every death) likely far higher with limited reactive evolution Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Blitzed Sage King Xuan Feng from 1000 km away in 3 seconds) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: ' City Class' | Mountain Class Durability: City Level (Regeneration/immortality makes him harder to be killed) | Mountain level (Regeneration/immortality makes him harder to be killed) Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Extended melee range | Extended melee range; at least dozens of meters with heat/fire attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: Deranged due to the mark of death; He more interested in the joy of battle than actually killing his opponents | The Immortal Phoenix drains his life force, he returns to his cursed state on full moons Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mark of Death:' The white mark on his body is a symbol of the mantra which was put on him, a curse which transformed him into a ferocious beast that only lusts for battles. After his rebirth he regained his mind, though he will still loose himself to the curse on full moons. Mark of Death endows him with immortality and regeneration, enabling him to freely go between the mortal realm and the underworld. Even if his body is incinerated, he won't die permanently, though it can take years before he comes back. *'Divine Power: Asura:' Divine Power is the innate power of the Gods, which takes shape differently depending on the individual. The nature of the power is divided into eight different categories, each with its own strengths and abilities. Asura is a power that can summon the spiritual beings of beasts to fight, with the strength of the summoned beast dependent on the level of the divine power. **'Desolate Wolves:' Shi Xing summons wolves to fight at his side. He can summon a single one, or several at once, and they range up to building sized. *'Divine Power: Primordial Strength:' After his rebirth following his death at Zi Yu's hand, he was bound to the Immortal Phoenix and gained the ability to use its Divine Power (though he lost his former Divine Power: Asura). Primordial Strength endows him with enhanced physical ability as well as the ability to generate heat and fire. *'Burning Sky Blazing Wings:' Shi Xing form wings of searing fire and charge at his opponent. *'Burning Earth Blazing Wings:' Using his body as the ignition point, Shi Xing creates a spinning inferno, engulfing everything in the vicinity in a burning sea of fire. *'Burning Heart Blazing Wings:' Shi Xing generates blazing fire around his body, giving him the appearance of a phoenix of fire. *'Burning Heaven Blazing Wings:' Shi Xing generates incredible heat from his body while spreading out feathers to form huge wings to trap his opponent within the burning inferno. Key: Cursed State | Immortal Phoenix Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manhua Characters Category:Feng Shen Ji Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7